


Coin

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn helps Liam complete his coin collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more plotless Ziam! Not really Ziam though...just friends. Enjoy anyways and don't forget to leave me comments! I post more when I get comments ;)

Liam had spent his entire childhood collecting coins. More specifically, state quarters. He didn't necessarily go looking for them, not at first anyways, but if he found on he didn't have, he'd slip it in his pocket and put it with the others when he got home. 

It had started when he was about eight and he noticed that not all of the silver currency was the same. Some of them had pictures on the back with the name of a state so he looked it up and found that a different design for every state was to be released over the next few years. Liam wanted one of each, so he started collecting them, simple as that. He didn't tell anyone his plan, though. Not even his parents knew about his collection. He didn't feel like he needed to tell them. 

At first, they were pretty easy to find; often he would see one lying on the street and pick it up to find that it was a new one. But after the first thirty or so, they became rarer as fewer were released at a time. By the time he got to forty, Liam had almost forgotten about the collection. 

He tried, he really did. Every once in a while, he'd find himself sorting through his loose change to find a new state, but they were, unfortunately, rare. 

Forty-nine. That was the number when Liam gave up. He had been looking off and on for almost a year and Alaska had yet to turn up anywhere. He was honestly convinced that the government had somehow forgotten to mint it.

He was thirteen and hanging out in his room one day with a new friend named Zayn. Zayn had just recently moved and Liam thought it would be nice to get to know him. They were listening to music and tossing a baseball back and forth when Zayn spotted a thin binder under Liam's bed.

"What's this?" He asked. 

"Ummm... Nothing," Liam quickly grabbed it. "It's not important." Honestly, Liam had started to forget about the coins until Zayn spotted the binder, still containing forty-nine quarters.

"What is it?" He asked again, trying to grab the binder.

"It's stupid, forget about it," Liam tried shoving it back under the bed, but Zayn was quick and grabbed it before it was out of reach. Crap. He opened to the first page, where the first nine quarters were organized neatly into individual pockets. 

"Are these state quarters?" He asked. Liam nodded shyly. "I always wanted to collect these. Never really got around to it. Looks like you have all of them!"

"Almost all," Liam corrected. "Still missing Alaska. I gave up looking ages ago though. Don't think it's actually out there, honestly."

Zayn's face lit up and he dug into his right back pocket, pulling out his wallet and emptying the coins onto the ground.

"Let's see," he starters sifting through the small pile of pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters. "Here! Look at this, Li!" In his outstretched hand, he had the very coin Liam had been searching for for almost two years.

"Where'd you find that?" He asked unbelieving.

Zayn hurt shrugged. "Who knows? I never clean this thing out. Here, keep it."

"Really?"

"Of course! You need to complete your collection."

Liam lunged at him, tacking him with a huge hug. "You are so amazing you have no idea. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Zayn laughed as Liam slid the Alaska state quarter into its spot. His collection was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
